


Camas demais

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Tem camas mais do que o suficiente, mas nenhuma grande o bastante para dois ou três.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock





	Camas demais

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too many beds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750667) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Kirk encarou as quatro camas de solteiro, por um momento sem palavras enquanto tentava se lembrar o que podia ter dito de errado quando estava fazendo as reservas, porque isso certamente não era o que tinha em mente quando estava planejando uma segunda lua de mel com seus maridos, antes de finalmente suspirar e dizer, “Bem, senhores, parece que temos camas mais do que o suficiente para cada um de nós, mas não vejo como nenhuma delas pode comportar mais de uma pessoa, então parece que esse viagem já começou mal, mas ao menos quando chegarmos nas montanhas tenho um saco de dormir tamanho extra grande.”

“Se eu puder oferecer uma sugestão,” Spock disse, indo até uma das camas e a levantando levemente acima do chão, em uma exibição casual de sua força Vulcana superior que nunca deixava de impressionar Kirk mesmo depois de todos esses anos, “nenhuma dessas camas parece estar presa no chão, e são na verdade bem leves, mas resistentes o bastante para ser movidas, então talvez não tenhamos que nos limitar à decisão de nossos anfitriões de oferecer camas separadas.”

Para isso, a única resposta de Bones foi, “Droga, Jim, eu sou um doutor não um decorador.”


End file.
